The present invention relates generally to novel pharmaceutical compositions of matter comprising the non-sedating antihistamine loratadine or the decarbalkoxylation product thereof (i.e. 6-chloro-6,11-dihydro-11-(4-piperidylidene)-5H-benzo[5,6]-cyclohehepta[1,2 -b]-pyridine), in combination with the non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drug ibuprofen, the decongestant pseudoephedrine, and suitable pharmaceutically acceptable non-toxic carriers or excipients, and to methods of using said compositions in the treatment, management or mitigation of cough, cold, cold-like and/or flu symptoms and the discomfort, pain, fever and general malaise associated therewith.
Non-narcotic analgesics, most of which are also known as non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drugs, such as ibuprofen, are widely administered orally in the treatment of mild to severe pain, and have been disclosed as useful in treating cough/cold symptoms in combination with certain antihistamines and decongestants. See, for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,552,899, 4,619,934 and 4,783,465, all to Sunshine et al.